This disclosure relates to an engine control system used to control intake air temperature in a Gasoline Direct-Injection Compression-Ignition (GDCI) engine.
GDCI engines are highly dependent on intake air temperature since the engine relies on the kinetically driven autoignition process. Autoignition is difficult to control when the engine is cold before reaching steady state operating temperature.
One example GDCI engine control system uses a charge air cooler arranged fluidly between a supercharger and an intake manifold of the engine. Electric intake manifold port heaters can be used to heat the intake air downstream from the charge air cooler prior to entering the combustion chamber, but the heaters are a parasitic loss on the engine from increased electrical loads.
The supercharger can be used to heat the intake air. A bypass loop is used to circumvent the supercharger when hot compressed air is not desired. This configuration may provide a slower than desired response to increase intake air temperature as all air must pass through the charge air cooler.